


brave little hero girl

by Valerie_Verum



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Verum/pseuds/Valerie_Verum
Summary: A poem about Sayaka.





	brave little hero girl

Ripple, ripple

She sleeps in the flow

Crippled, crippled

The boy she loves brought low

A head torn off once more

Blood spills from the adored

She wishes to heal, to slay his dark demons

Yet a storybook real ends only in sorrow

As while her soul sparkles

A gem brought to life

It lives not tomorrow, or ever again

Deeper she descends

Again and again

A fire short tempered, it tries in vain to guide her

She only sinks deeper, the boy now denies her

She cries and she rises, an unborn leviathan

She weeps, the wheels turn

And the flame, it will burn

Drag both of them down

Their solace now found

Beneath the waves now

They’re finally home


End file.
